


Скриншот

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mastrubation, sex via skype
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Они переписываются каждый день и созваниваются пару раз в неделю. У Юлиана в телефоне – целая запароленная папка скриншотов с этих разговоров, и на каждом – Кай.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Скриншот

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [сезонный фест](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/p220507946.htm).

– Дождь сегодня, – говорит Кай и поворачивает ноутбук к окну, за которым на пиксели разбивается серое английское небо. Дождь там только угадывается, но Юлиану хватает, чтобы поморщиться.  
Он ненавидит Англию за то, что Кай сейчас там. Дурацкое, детское чувство обиды на целую страну – он даже Гарри Поттера на Рождество пересматривать отказывается, что уж говорить об остальном.  
– Поверни обратно, мне такой серости и тут хватает, – ворчит он, и на экране снова появляется лицо Кая, немного смущённое и уставшее.  
– Ну, у нас тут с погодой без особых перемен… – говорит он, и Юлиан, смеясь, закрывает лицо рукой:  
– Ты становишься настоящим англичанином, Хаверц: вот, уже и разговор о погоде поддерживаешь.  
– Иди в жопу, – раздельно отвечает Кай, тоже смеётся и, оставив ноутбук на столе, уходит из кадра.  
Юлиан смотрит на его квартиру жадно, выглядывая в непривычном интерьере хоть что-то знакомое. Синтезатор в углу, старая жёлтая толстовка на спинке стула, носки, которые Кай всегда оставляет там же, где снимает, а потом, чертыхаясь, собирает по квартире в дни стирки.  
Кай возвращается в кадр, садится на стул, подтянув к груди колени и, склонив голову набок, смотрит на Юлиана.  
Никто больше не смотрит на Юлиана так – не отрываясь, с теплотой во взгляде, будто видит насквозь. Юлиана это ещё в первые дни поразило – мелкий тощий парнишка с тяжёлым, обволакивающим совершенно взглядом. Это потом выяснилось, что так Кай смотрит только в двух случаях: на поле, угадывая траекторию мяча, и на Юлиана. И честно – Юлиану льстит такое соседство.  
Он ёжится, трёт шею, прогоняя выступившие на загривке мурашки и тянет руку к экрану.  
– А у нас пыльно, – врёт он, трогая кончиками пальцев изображение Кая на экране, и тот, усмехается, сделав вид, что поверил.

***  
Они переписываются каждый день и созваниваются пару раз в неделю. У Юлиана в телефоне – целая запароленная папка скриншотов с этих разговоров, и на каждом – Кай. В мятой домашней футболке и в пропитанной потом форме сразу после матча. За синтезатором и на прогулке в парке. Смеющийся, уставший, с мокрыми после душа волосами. С собакой на руках, с книгой, с телефоном, пока разговаривает с родителями, и даже в это время звонок не прекращается и микрофон остаётся включенным.  
Юлиан сохраняет их все, будто они могут закончится, и это похоже на одержимость.  
Иногда ему кажется, что он скучает по Каю больше, чем тот по Юлиану. Больше, чем он вообще может вынести.  
Ему не с кем поговорить об этом, кроме самого Кая, но ему Юлиан не проговорится ни за что на свете. Он прекрасно помнит это мерзкое чувство вины, когда ты уезжаешь и оставляешь что-то ценное (бесценное, если быть точным) за спиной. Он не хочет такого же для Кая, и поэтому из раза в раз заталкивает эту горечь поглубже.  
В его жизни – чёрная дыра размером с Кая, и с этим надо как-то жить, потому что перемены на горизонте не маячат. Разве что Дортмунд вынесет на Челси в одной четвёртой Лиги Чемпионов, но с их игрой и новым тренером на это рассчитывать не приходится.  
Лёжа в кровати вечером Юлиан листает скриншоты, пока не засыпает, потеряв телефон в складках одеяла.

***

Рывком Кай стаскивает футболку через голову, и серое английское солнце рассеянным светом обрисовывает каждую мышцу на его длинном теле. Сизые тени под ключицами, чёрные точки родинок на смуглой коже, и в сумерках затвердевшие соски кажутся почти фиолетовыми.  
Юлиану больше всего на свете сейчас хочется оказаться рядом и провести по ним языком.  
Словно услышав его мысли, Кай чуть поднимает голову, торопливо облизывает пальцы и ведёт ими по коже слева направо, оставляя мокрую дорожку, которую – спасибо современным камерам в ноутбуках – прекрасно видно на экране.  
Удивительно, но видно даже, как у него на руках волоски дыбом встают.  
– Свет включи, – просит Юлиан, дивясь тому, как хрипло звучит его голос, и Кай, цокнув языком, встаёт со стула и исчезает из кадра. Только слышно, как он, чертыхаясь, опускает шторы и щёлкает выключателем. В белом электрическом свете Юлиану отлично видно всё – и мокрое пятно на трусах Кая поверх затвердевшего члена, и красную полосу от резинки гетр на левой ноге, и то, как вздымается его грудь от дыхания, отдающегося в наушниках.  
Юлиан готов слушать этот звук на репите круглые сутки.  
Кай замирает перед столом с ноутбуком. Лица не видно, оно обрезается камерой, зато Юлиану открывается прекрасный обзор на то, как он, подумав, стаскивает с себя трусы и, дёрнув ногой, откидывает их куда-то в сторону.  
Будь Юлиан рядом, он бы уже опустился на колени и ткнулся носом в тёмные жёсткие кудри под пупком Кая. Сейчас он только облизывает губы и заталкивает руку себе в штаны, сжимая член у основания.  
На экране Кай зеркально повторяет его жест. Он неуклюже плюхается обратно на стул и разводит колени в стороны, двигая рукой вверх-вниз по стволу. Достав из ящика стола тюбик смазки и пачку салфеток, он выдавливает немного глицерина на ладонь, и розовая головка его члена влажно поблёскивает в свете лампы на каждом движении.  
Юлиан глаз от этого отвести не может. В уголке экрана он мимолётно замечает своё лицо – с пунцовыми пятнами на щеках и округлившимся до алой буквы «О» ртом, но ему, честно, плевать, как он выглядит – он смотрит только на Кая.  
На то, как он запрокидывает голову, хватая ртом воздух, и как у него колено подрагивает от напряжения на каждом движении узкой ладони по перевитому венами члену. Гетры сползают, и под коленками становятся видны ссадины от щитков. У Юлиана на ногах такие же – и он задирает штанину, чтобы прикоснуться к ним кончиками пальцев, будто не себя трогает, а осторожно, успокаивающе ведёт по коже Кая.  
Нежность, от которой горло перехватывает сильнее, чем от чужого члена во рту.  
Юлиану почти до боли хочется протянуть руку через экран и запустить пальцы в спутанную кудрявую чёлку надо лбом Кая, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза за секунду до того, как губами прижаться к рваному ритму жилки на горле.  
Видимо, в его глазах Кай читает все его желания, потому что он поднимает руку, смахивая со лба чуть повлажневшие прядки и снова втягивает пальцы в рот с влажным, сочным звуком, который Юлиан отлично слышит в наушниках.  
Как и то, что Кай негромко, на вдохе, стонет его имя, когда мокрые от слюны пальцы сжимаются на соске, и сперма стекает по его смуглой ладони.  
Юлиан так резко запрокидывает голову, кончая следом, что едва не ударяется затылком о спинку кресла. Он брезгливо вытирает руки о штаны, мимолётно думая о том, что стирку придётся запускать прямо сегодня, но тут же забывает об этом, потому что Кай на экране задумчиво тянет липкие пальцы в рот, и от этой картинки у Юлиана колени дрожат.  
– Я скучаю по твоему запаху, – говорит Кай тихо, словно надеется, что в послеоргазменном опустошении Юлиан не придаст значения его словам, но тот замирает, ловя каждый звук. – Иногда мне кажется, что я скучаю по тебе сильнее, чем могу вынести. Звучит по-дурацки и напыщенно, но это очень похоже на то, что происходит.  
Он снова смотрит на Юлиана этим своим тяжелым, инопланетным каким-то взглядом, и у него снова сердце заходится в бешеном ритме.  
– Будь я рядом… – качнув головой, говорит Юлиан, и это звучит беспомощно и немного нелепо, как в мелодраме, которые неловко смотреть при родителях, но Кай кивает, разгадывая за этой фразой всё, что он хотел сказать.  
Юлиан двигается ближе, чтобы Кай точно видел его лицо с красными щеками, расширившимися зрачками и ранкой на прокушенной губе, и просто смотрит на него через камеру.  
А потом слышит звук, с которым Кай делает снимок экрана на своём ноутбуке.  
И улыбается понимающе.


End file.
